Reunited
There are various ways for characters in a story to be reunited''. ''One common method of this concept is when heroines think that the major heroes has died by means of sacrificing their own live. When they see something in the shadows and thought that it is the villain, they momentarily realize that their love interest had survived, making them let out tears and embrace. Another common method is when a hero's long lost family is still alive after being separated or they fulfil the promise that they will come back for them. Reasons why heroes reunite with their loved ones: *Realize that their loved ones are still live after beating the villains. *Crossing paths with old friends while in new worlds. *Knowing that they are coming back for them after making a promise. *Realize that they are not alone after knowing their secret past or finding their lost family. Examples Movies *''Disney/Pixar'' **Marlin reuniting with his son, Nemo. **Dory reuniting with her parents Jenny and Charlie. **Pinocchio reuniting with Geppetto. **Riley Anderson reuniting with her parents after Joy and Sadness were finally able to return to headquarters. **Helen reunites with her children after they freed her, Bob, and Lucius from Evelyn's mind control. **Mamá Coco and Héctor reuniting in Land of Dead. **Pocahontas reuniting with her friend, John Smith. **Simba reuniting with his old friend Nala. Live Action and Animated Movies *Jewel reuniting with her father, Eduardo. *Kevin McCallister reuniting with his mother, Kate. *Blinky Bill finds his mother Mrs Koala in his old house at the Wood Chip Mill. **Blinky Bill reuniting with his father, Mr. Bill at the zoo. *Anastasia reuniting with her grandmother Marie. *Fievel Mousekewitz reuniting with his family. *Po reuniting with his father, Li Shan. *Tip reunites with her mother, Lucy Tucci. *Sam Hall reunites with his father Jack Hall, after surviving the freezing storm. *Alex reuniting with his parents Zuba and Florrie. Cartoons *Steven Universe reuniting with Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Connie and Greg after finally returning home in the episode, "Lars' Head". *Ned Flanders reuniting with his friends and family after finally being cured from the Calmwood Mental Hospital. *Homer Simpson reuniting with his friends and family after being forced to stay at Calmwood Mental Hospital. *Arnold Shortman reuniting his parents after Helga helps activate the Sleeping Sickness antidote. *Carol Pewterschmidt reuniting Mayor Adam West. Others *Goku reuniting with his friends and family after defeating Kid Buu. *Miles O'Brien reuniting with his family. *Dean and Sam Winchester reunite with their friend Castiel while trapped in an episode of Scooby-Doo. *Dana Mitchell reuniting with her long-lost brother, Ryan. *Dory reuniting with her parents, Jenny and Charlie. *Rick Grimes and Carl Grimes finally reuniting with Judith Grimes *Falco Lombardi reuniting his Star Fox team after the Titania incident and Andross' defeat. *Cameron Poe reuniting his wife Tricia and daughter Casey Poe after Cyrus Grissom's death. *Robbie Sinclair and Earl Sinclair reuniting. *Wade Watts meets Samantha Cook, who he recognizes as Art3mis, after an associate of hers rescued him following the stacks bombing. Later, when IOI invade Samantha's hideout, he meets Helen Harris, Toshiro, and Zhou, who he recognizes as Aech, Daito, and Sho. *Carl Johnson reunites to his brother and sister Sweet and Kendl while mourning their mother Beverly Johnson. Quotes Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events